teen_wolf_wikfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott McCall
Scott McCall is a 'True' Alpha Werewolf and is portrayed by actor Tyler Posey. 'Biography ' Scott was an average teenager when Alpha Werewolf Peter Hale bit him. Prior to becoming a werewolf, Scott lacked athletic skill and required a rescue inhaler to treat his asthma. The transformation into a werewolf turned him into a superb athlete and also seems to have cured his asthma. Scott attends Beacon Hills High School in Beacon Hills, California, where he is captain of the lacrosse team and runs cross country. His parents are divorced. Scott lives with his mother, Melissa McCall, a nurse at the Beacon Hills Hospital. Scott's Dad is a field agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. He recently returned to Beacon Hills for a while. Scott has an after school job at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic as an assistant to his mentor Dr. Deaton. Originally, Scott sees his new life as a werewolf as more of a curse than a gift. It interfered with his relationship with his first love Allison Argent. Later, he embraces his new abilities as a means to help people. Scott is now dealing with the death of Allison and the ongoing struggle to protect the people he loves in the face of a seemingly endless stream of supernatural threats. He is aided by his best friend Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin (a Banshee), and fellow werewolf Derek Hale. 'Season 1' "Wolf Moon" Scott's life becomes very complicated when he is bitten by a werewolf and then finds out that the girl he likes, Allison Argent, is the daughter of a werewolf hunter. "Second Chance at First Line" Scott’s lack of control quickly gets in the way of getting to know Allison and playing on the Beacon Hills High School Cyclones Lacrosse team. While his new werewolf abilities make him the best player on the team, the frustration of the game cause him to shift uncontrollably. As he and Stiles Stilinski search for answers about Derek’s role in Scott’s bite, they discover a dead body buried at the Hale House. They also learn the effect that wolfsbane has on Scott. "Pack Mentality" When a dream about Allison turns deadly, Scott is left wondering if loving her is also putting her in danger. When the dream seems to have actually comes true Scott is consumed by guilt believing he is a murderer. Derek convinces him that another werewolf, The Alpha, is responsible but Scott is still fearful during his bowling double date with Allison, Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore. "Magic Bullet" Kate Argent begins her visit to Beacon Hills in a chase with the Alpha. Scott is watching as she shoots Derek by mistake leaving him injured and near death. Scott must then sit through an awkward dinner with his girlfriend’s family and save Derek from the poison bullet. "The Tell" Derek and Scott investigate the death of a video store clerk. Derek tries to help Scott learn better control of his transformations but his relationship with Allison is distracting him. The couple cuts school and spends the day in the woods walking, talking and ignoring phone calls from a frantic Stiles. They return to the school late during Parent/Teacher conferences and must face both Allison’s parents and Scott’s mom. "Heart Monitor" Stiles learns that Allison is the key to Scott’s control. He figures out that the werewolf transformations are connected to Scott’s heart rate and Allison calms him down. The Alpha makes contact with Scott, stalking him and leaving a strange symbol behind. Scott then has to save his boss, Dr. Deaton, from Derek who has become convinced the veterinarian is The Alpha. "Night School" The Alpha traps Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia and Jackson inside the school. It kills a janitor, then confronts Scott and forces him to transform. Scott is out of control, filled with bloodlust and prepared to kill his friends but manages to regain control at the last minute. While everyone gets out alive, Allison breaks up with Scott over issues of trust. "Lunatic" Scott is devastated by his break up with Allison and is under the effects of the full moon. He begins to hallucinate during a test at school. The words rearrange themselves into threats of death and violence. Scott allows himself to be seduced by Lydia. When Stiles tries to restrain him before his transformation, Scott escapes. He later sees Allison and Jackson in a car together. They are just talking but Scott hallucinates that they are kissing and tries to attack the car. "Wolf's Bane" Scott tries unsuccessfully to reconnect with Allison. Jackson figures out Scott’s secret and threatens to expose him. Scott overhears the Argents discussing the possibility that one of the students might be a werewolf. "Co-Captain" The Alpha, now revealed to be Derek’s uncle Peter Hale, tries to convince Scott to join his pack. Giving him visions of the Hale House fire and the evil he is trying to avenge. Scott refuses. Jackson demands that Scott make him a werewolf too. Scott tells him he doesn’t understand the implications of what he’s asking. Scott and Allison are trying to make up when they’re interrupted by Peter Hale arriving to take Scott’s mom on a date. "Formality" A heart to heart conversation with is mom convinces Scott that he must tell Allison about his condition if they are to have any chance at love. Scott is banned from the School Formal due to his grades. He knows Allison is going with Jackson so he goes to the dance anyway. Scott dances with Danny briefly to keep the Coach from making him leave. Scott then maneuvers his way into Allison’s arms for a slow dance. They couple leave the dance to go make out in a bus, but Allison’s dad shows up. "Code Breaker" Scott tracks down and releases Derek from the hunters. Allison and Kate attack both of them. Peter Hale is beaten by Scott, Allison, Stiles and Jackson. Scott begs Derek not to kill him because if Scott does it, he might be cured of his curse. Derek kills Peter anyway, leaving Scott a werewolf but now reconciled with Allison. 'Season 2' "Omega" Scott and Stiles try to find Lydia after she disappears from the hospital. Derek forces Scott to watch as Gerard kills an omega werewolf in an attempt to get Scott to join the pack. Scott and Allison continue to date in secret. "Shape Shifted" Scott smells another werewolf in the locker room. On the field he realizes it's Isaac. He and Stiles try to figure out how to free Isaac from jail and keep Scott from hurting anyone during the full moon. Derek takes him to Isaac's house to show him that the young man was being abused by his father and says that is why he chose to become a werewolf. Allison is confronted by the Lizard Creature and Scott wolfs out and scares it away. "Ice Pick" Scott catches Erica who falls from a climbing wall during a seizure. He and Sitles go on a double date with Allison and Lydia to the skating rink. After Erica becomes a werewolf, Scott and Stiles try to figure out who Derek will target next. Once he figures out that Boyd will become the third pack member, Scott sets off to talk him out of it but ends up in a battle with Isaac, Erica and Derek. "Abomination" Scott learns from Dr. Deaton about a book the hunters have that will detail all the creatures they've seen. At school, Scott and Allison continue to pretend to be broken up as Stiles runs messages back and forth between them plotting how to find the bestiary. During the lacrosse game, Scott breaks his leg but it heals almost instantly. Gerard invites him to dinner where Scott breaks into Gerard's safe looking for the hunter's book of creatures but finds only a cookbook. Scott then rushes back to the school and saves Stiles and Derek from the kanima. Later Gerard stabs Scott in the gut and threatens his mother. "Venomous" Scott tries to keep Lydia safe after Derek decides she is the kanima. Matt begins to suspect something is weird about Scott because his eyes cause a lens flare in all photographs. Scott realizes Derek doesn't know as much about werewolves and kanimas as he might think and tries to convince the Alpha that Lydia might be immune to the bite. Scott, Allison and Stiles beat Erica and Isaac in a fight at Scott's house leading Derek to believe that Scott is already an Alpha of a his own pack made up of his human friends. "Frenemy" Scott chases Jackson Kanima to a dance club called Jungle. He gets hit on by a guy and then tries to protect Danny from the Kanima. He finds Jackson in human form in the parking lot and with Stiles' help locks him in a police van. He then tries to figure out why Jackson Kanima would be after Danny and learns of the full moon video. His mom says he's failing two classes and he promises to do better. Scott and Allison make out and Jackson escapes. "Restraint" Jackson secures a restraining order against Scott and Stiles. They are to stay 50 feet away from him at all times. Scott's mom grounds him and takes away his car privileges and Stiles privileges. While taking his makeup chemistry test, Scott hears Allison's heartbeat increase. He tracks her to the locker room and finds a naked Jackson on top of her on the floor. They fight until Mr. Harris shows up and gives everybody detention. After Jackson, under the control of the master, threatens to kill them all, Scott reluctantly joins Derek's pack in order to deal with the him. "Raving" Scott tracks Jackson to an abandoned warehouse, the site of the "secret concert". He works with Derek and Dr. Deaton on a plan to subdue Jackson but when the time comes to implement the plan, he learns Allison has told her father about Jackson and that the hunters are on the way. While Stiles deals with Jackson, Scott is hit by an SUV driven by Allison's mom. She puts in a room with a cannabis vaporizer filled with wolfsbane. Scott is overwhelmed by the vapor and close to death but manages to howl and Derek comes to his rescue. "Party Guessed" Scott attends Lydia's birthday party where he drinks wolfsbane punch and hallucinates Allison making out with Jackson and then Allison making out with the kanima. He also sees Matt and the kanima together and believes Matt is the Kanima Master. "Fury" While trying to convince Sheriff Stilinski that Matt was the one behind all the murders Matt shows up at the police station and holds, Scott, Stiles, the Sheriff, and Ms. McCall hostage along with Derek Hale who was paralyzed while coming to help Scott. Later he finds Jackson menacing his mom and stops him Jackson runs out and is followed by Derek, Scott then shows himself in his wolf form to his mom and she seems horrified at what Scott has become. He was shown to have been working for Gerard and giving him intel. "Battlefield" Gerard wants Scott to turn over Derek. He has the Kanima hold Mrs. McCall hostage and then threatens to kill someone at the game to get what he wants. Issac seeks advice after his pack mates decide to leave Derek. Issac says he is leaving too. Scott is forbidden from playing lacrosse due to his grades. Issac returns during the game and takes out several players so the coach will have to play Scott and he can keep a close eye on Jackson. "Master Plan" After the game he and Isaac attempt to trace Stiles, but Derek and Peter show with a plan on how to save Jackson and stop Gerard. With Chris Argent's help, Scott takes Jackson's body to a warehouse where Gerard and Allison are waiting for them. Gerard reveals his master plan to use Derek to cure his cancer with the bite, but it backfires when reveals he and Dr. Deaton switched his pills with Mountain Ash. 'Season 3' "Tattoo" Scott gets a tattoo. It's part of his overall shift in thinking. For four months he's attempted to improve himself. He's trying to be a better son, a better friend and a better student. He's also managed to avoid calling or texting Allison for four months. He's called to the hospital by his mom to check on an injured Isaac. He finds his friend being kidnapped by an Alpha werewolf. He fights but loses and Derek steps in to save the day. "Chaos Rising" Scott helps Derek restore Isaac's lost memories. He and Derek break into the bank vault and find themselves facing a trap with an out of control Boyd and Derek's younger sister Cora Hale. Allison saves him. "Fireflies" Later he confesses to Allison that her mother tried kill him (see Raving). He didn't tell her because he did not want that to be the last memory of her when she died. Afterward, he goes with Derek to find Boyd and Cora. "Unleashed" A student is taken outside the Vet Clinic after speaking to Scott. The body is discovered near the school the next day. Later he and Isaac tangle with the Alpha Twins (Ethan and Aiden). "Frayed " Scott discovers The Alpha Pack is living in Allison's apartment building. He cautions Derek against attacking them. Scott tries to broker peace but leads everyone into a massive battle. He is injured but his guilt over Derek's death won't allow the wound to heal. "Motel California" He is affected by Wolfsbane and begins to have hallucinations. He tries to kill himself for causing Derek's death but is saved by Stiles, Allison and Lydia. "Currents" When Dr. Deaton is taken by the Darach Scott and his friends go on the hunt to find him. When Scott finds him in the abandoned bank and tries break through the Mountain Ash barrier his eyes turn red. Deaton tells him he is a "True Alpha", and Scott realizes that Deucalion is after him and not Derek. "Visionary" Scott and Allison visit Gerard to get information out of him about Deucalion. Scott takes away some his pain in exchange for it. After Gerard tells them what he needs to know, Scott tells him up front that he was lying. He grabs Gerard's hand tells if his lying gets people hurt he will take away more that his pain. "The Girl Who Knew Too Much" Scott has a theory - he believes the Darach is a druid formally associated with The Alpha Pack. Questioning Ethan, he finds the former emissary from the twin's pack along with those from Ennis and Kali are dead. Only Morrell remains as adviser to Deucalion. Scott confronts Ms. Morrell and learns that Deucalion wants a True Alpha to join the pack and if he can't get Scott to join then he will get him to kill and ruin his True Alpha potential. "The Overlooked" Scott helps in defending Jennifer from the Alphas at the hospital during the storm. The Darach takes his mother and Deucalion offers his help to save her but says Scott must join him. "Alpha Pact" Scott stops Deucalion and the Alphas from killing Ms. Morrell. Scott's dad comes to town. Later he becomes a "surrogate sacrifice" for his mother. "Lunar Ellipse" Scott survives his "sacrifice" and fights Jennifer Blake alongside Deucalion. He refuses to kill her and becomes a True Alpha while pushing through a Mountain Ash barrier. "Anchors" With Scott no longer having Allison as his anchor, he starts to have trouble controlling his wolf side. His mother encourages him to be his own anchor. "More Bad Than Good" Scott is still having trouble accessing his Alpha powers due to his fear of losing control. He turns to the Twins (Ethan and Aiden) for help, who try to awaken the beast in him. He finally succeeds while chasing Malia and helps her to transform back to a human thanks to his alpha roar. "Galvanize" After an invitation from Mr. Yukimura, Scott goes to Kira's house to have dinner. After they bond over sushi and pizza, she is kidnapped by William Barrow, Scott tracks them down and discovers Kira is somehow connected to supernatural. "Illuminated" Scott helps Kira delete photographic evidence of the supernatural glow that surrounds her. At the rave, Scott's enhanced eyesight reveals more about Kira's "power." "Silverfinger" Scott reveals his werewolf self to Kira and later Scott finds out that Kira is a Kitsune and holds her hand when they both get tagged by the Oni. "Riddled" When Stiles goes missing he and his friends try to find him. He and Derek later discover that Stiles may be the one possessed by the Nogitsune. "Letharia Vulpina" Scott tries to help Stiles stop the plans of the Nogitsune but is instead tricked, fed upon, and injured. "Echo House" Scott and the gang rob an armored car to retrieve a scroll that may be the key to rescuing Stiles. "The Fox and the Wolf" He and Kira hear her mother's story of how she summoned the Nogitsune in 1943 and how the only way to save Stiles is to kill him. However, Scott is undeterred and still believes Stiles can be saved without killing him. "De-Void" Scott lets Kira stay with after she learns about her mother's kitsune status. He later, under Peter's instructions, uses his claws to have Lydia and himself go into Stiles' subconscious and find the real Stiles. "Insatiable" Scott and Stiles search for Lydia until they realize she is at Eichen House. Later, after the battle with the Oni, he cradles a dying Allison in his arms. "The Divine Move" He battles the Nogitsune and eventually bites him, changing the demon from fox to wolf and therefore destroying his body. 'Season 4' "The Dark Moon" Scott infiltrates the Calaveras' club with Stiles, Lydia, Kira Yukimura, and Malia Tate in a search for Derek. He is captured, tortured, and sent by the Calaveras to an Aztec temple to search for Kate and Derek. "117" Scott and his friends try to figure out why Derek is a teenager again and he decides to go to Peter for answers. "Muted" Scott accidentally injures Liam at lacrosse tryouts. In order to save Liam from falling from the hospital roof, Scott bites him and becomes his first Beta. His relationship with Kira reignites. "The Benefactor" During the full moon, Scott struggles to find a way to communicate with his new Beta Liam and gets closer to Kira. "I.E.D." Scott does his best to help Liam control himself while hunting an assassin at a lacrosse game 'Appearances '